From Far Away
by NobodiesTears
Summary: He had always been watching him as Shinichi, now He is watching him as Conan. -Stalker- -Kidnapping-
1. Just looking

Just Looking

 **Disclamer:** Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan

 **Rated:** T for some adult references

 **Summary:** Someone had always been wathing him as Shinichi, now he's come again to follow him as Conan.

The boy, Edogawa Conan, was strange. Not like any ordinary boy the man had seen. He was smart. No, brilliant. Smarter than the kids his age and definitly smarter than the adults he was often seen with. He reminded the man of another boy who he had fallen in love with: Kudo Shinichi.

From that moment on the plane, when the boy was fourteen, he felt it was love at first sight. From that day on, he followed the teenager around. Shinichi, the man found he quite liked calling him by his first name, could unnravel any problem given to him with only a few clues to go by. With simple objects no one thought twice about, he could quickly and quietly lock and unlock a door with out leaving behind any evidence. He was also very polite and innocent for having seen so much horror in his life. The man liked to fantasize that he was Shinichi's savior, for the boy got into a lot of trouble. He liked to think that whenever Shinichi got in a pinch with the bad guys, he would be their to save him.

" _Arigato, Haruku-san!"_ Shinichi would cry, thankfully sobbing into his arms. Haruku would hug him back, petting his hair(He imagined it would be soft) and telling him it would be all right. What Haruku didn't like was how Shinichi always followed around the little girl, Mouri Ran, like a faithful puppy. She was pretty, but not Shinichi. Haruku would fantasize Mouri-kun's death and how he would comfort a heart-broken Shinichi.

But then Shinichi disappeared. On the day he was tailing the two giggly teenagers to the amusement park, his beloved Shinichi ran off into a dark alley behind the fairgrounds and was never seen again. A few weeks later, he heard of a little boy being found in the same alley his Shinichi had disappeared in. When he looked into this child, he found he liked him just as much as Shinichi, maybe even more. He also liked the way the boy's name slid off his tongue, like silky chocolate.

" _Edogawa Conan."_ He would whisper to himself at night, thinking of adopting the child(He had heard the boy was staying with Mouri-san because he didn't have parents). It was easier fantasizing about being Conan's savior, for he was weaker, smaller than Shinichi. So easily, he could save Conan from the evil Mouri's keeping him captive. Mouri-san would often hit Conan if he got too curious. Haruku would _never_ hit Conan. He would let his curiousity fly away with him, blooming and blossoming into a perfect detective, like he always heard the child claiming he was.

Haruku often liked to watch Conan walk to school. He walked alone, because Mouri-kun had to wake up earlier to go to highschool. He would absentmindedly bounce a football on his head or kick it around his feet while humming out of tune some new punk song, like Shinichi often did. Sometimes, he would talk animatedly on the phone with his friends or other times he would even wait outside for his friends to come to him and walk with him to school.

The longer Haruku watched, the more he grew to want to actually speak to Conan. For a child, he was very pretty. He had deep, sky blue eyes and dark hair that often fell into his face. For being in the sun so much, his skin was surprisingly large glasses covered half his face, making him look like a kid playing dress up. Haruku thought this was cute. He also liked how Conan seemed to have three separate personalities while talking to certan people. To adults he didn't know, he was a cute little boy; to adults he did know, he was still a little boy, but a smart boy who knew where to look when the situation got dire; to his friends, he was a smart seventeen year old boy trapped inside a seven year old's body.

On this day, he decided to talk to Conan. He felt like they knew each other well enough. Haruku had taken him to parks many times and to get icecream with Mouri-kun. He had even taken him to the movies with his friends.

Conan hopped down the steps of the detective agency and was about to walk to school, when he felt the hair raise on the back of his neck. He often got this feeling: The feeling someone was watching him. Most times, he just brushed it off. He was paranoid due to his encounters with the Black organizaton, but this time the stares felt... _lustful_. He shivered, looking behind him. Then he jumped. A man he had never seen stood leering down at him. The man smiled, waving at Conan. Conan tensed his legs, readying himself if he had to run, and waved back.

"Hello, ojisan! Do you need some help?"

"Ojisan? It's me, Haruku!" The man chuckled. Conan swallowed. Conan had an amazing memory. Better than most he could remember details accurately from points in his life and recite them from memory as if it had happened yesterday. Not in one memory was this man calling himself 'Haruku'. Conan laughed nervously.

"Gomen, I don't remember you." Conan could feel something dark coming off in waves from this man. This man was not to be trifled with.

"But I need to go to school now. Ran-neechan won't be happy if I don't go to school." The man's expression changed. Conan backed away from him, slowly, so not to alert his attention.

"Mouri-kun, huh. That _little_ _girl_ always gets in the way. Do you want to play hooky today, Conan?" The man asked. Conan flinched. He _knew_ he wasn't paranoid. This man actually _was_ following him. Damn good at it too! _Today? Conan?_ Not only did the man not use honorifics, he was talking to Conan like he knew him. Conan did not know him. He had a stalker. Conan slowly moved his hand to his back pocket and dialed 119.

"What are you doing Conan?" The man asked, his smile tightening.

"Just calling Ran-neechan to tell her I'm going to play hooky!" Conan smiled, feeling sweat roll down his back. The man grabbed Conan's arm and took the phone away from him.

"The thing about playing hooky," The man said quickly striking Conan across the back of the neck and catching him as he fell into his arms, "Is that you don't tell anybody."

 **I'm so evil. I don't know where I want to go with this and I'm already working on another FanFiction. This was just a thought I had. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Look, But Don't Touch

Look, But don't touch

 **Disclaimer:** Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan

 **Rated:** T for minor adult content and adult implying

Conan fluttered open his eyes. His arms hurt. He realized he was splayed against the pillows and that his arms were tied above his head. Guessing by how tight his bounds were, the rest of the rope must be tied onto the springs under the bed. His legs wer also bound together, but horizontally across and under the bed, looped twice. Conan swallowed. It would be hard to get out of this one.

A door to the room swung open. In stepped the man named Haruku.

"Hello, Conan." The man smiled. Conan felt cold. He had glasses and was rail thin. He wasn't very tall, but his wiriness made him _seem_ taller. He also had a short, gold mustache. He looked to be around forty.

"Did you miss me? I'm sorry I haven't been home in a while. I was going to wake you up when I went out, but I just couldn't. I love watching your sleeping face." Conan wasn't sure what to say around this man. So he decided to play along.

"No, it's fine Haruku-san. I didn't realize you'd left, but I did miss you." Conan swallowed. The man's lip twitched.

"We've known eachother so long, Conan. You should just call me 'Haruku'." He made his way over to where Conan was tied and leaned down, sloppily kissing him on the cheek.

"Tell me you love me." He purred.

"N-nani?"

"Say my name." He said, caressing Conan's cheek and rubbing his thumb of his lips. Conan's heart pounded hard; so hard he feared this insane man would hear it.

" _Say my name."_ Haruku demanded, digging unkept nails into Conan's pale flesh.

"Haruku."Conan said monotonously. The man smiled bending lower and hugging Conan's waist.

"I'm so glad we've come this far in our relationship, Conan!"

Ran was worried, as usual. This time she was pacing. Her dad was shouting at the top of his lungs "GO GO YOKO!" at his t.v. screen, not caring in the least that Conan hadn't come home from school or even gone to school in the first place. She called the shounen tantei to ask if they had seen him at all. Apparently, no one had seen Conan since last time he was seen by Ran was this morning before she went to school. For the past few weeks, she had felt a malicous gaze on her whenever she would walk around with Conan, which was everywhere. She would feel a shiver down her spine, but ignored it. Maybe she wasn't just paranoid. Maybe someone really _was_ after Conan! She rushed outside, without telling her father. Just in case, she left a message to him on his phone

 _5:30 pm 5/7/**_

Hey Dad. Going out for a bit. Be home soon. I love you.

She flipped her phone shut and ran out to search. He had to be _somewhere_.

Haruku sat beside Conan stroking his arms and side absent mindedly. Conan fought the urge to vomit.

"Someone still stands in our way~." Haruku said in a sing-song voice.

"A pretty oneechan! Pretty Mouri-kun!I don't want anyone to come between us, Conan." Haruku said when Conan didn't respond.

" _Do not touch her!"_ Conan roared suddenly, causing Haruku to jump and jerk his hand away from Conan.

"Don't use that tone with me." Haruku became eerily calm, "Bad children get punished."

When Ran reached a little farther down the sidewalk from her home, she found Conan-kun's football discarded in a nearby alleyway, as well as his phone. _Nonononono..._ She also found his backpack thrown carelessly to the side amonst the trash. She fell against the side of the alley. _I will find you, Conan-kun._

Whew. That took a lot longer to type than I thought it would. Thank you to those who are following this story!


	3. Locked Away

Locked away

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns detective conan.

Authors note: I am so sorry for not updating for a while! *bows* I've been really busy... Anyway... I hope you like this chapter :) Also, I am really sorry about line breaks. For some reason, editor won't let me make spaces for point of view. Astrics please work.

Haruku freed Conan's legs and wrenched him from the bed by the rope tied to his arms.

"This will teach you not to disrespect your elders." Haruku growled, as if scolding his own child. Conan glowered at him. Haruku pulled Conan down the stairs to another door leading to what must be either a basement or a patio. Most likely option one... Conan tried to pull away, but Haruku tugged him closer.

"Don't fight it, Conan. You need to learn your lesson. You can come out when I feel you have." With that, Haruku swung open the door, picked Conan up and carried him down the stairs. Conan, frantically, tried to kick and squirm his way out of Haruku's arms to no avail. Haruku tied the rope on Conan's wrists to a pipe against the wall and then walked back up the stairs. He flicked off the only light, a swinging bulb, in the basement, shadowing it in darkness. Conan had to squint to see Haruku's silloutte in the light from the living room upstairs.

"Sometimes," Haruku said, almost with pity," We have to punish the things we love, Conan. This hurts me more than it hurts you. You'll understand, I promise." With that, Haruku closed the door, snuffing out the only light.

Shinichi had never been afraid of the dark. Even when he was little, he would play in crawl spaces or dark caves. Even now, as Conan, he would hide in dark spaces with the Shounen Tantei. This dark felt different. It wasn't welcoming or peaceful; it felt like there was something else in there with him. Conan feverishly fumbled for the flashlight on his watch and flicked it on. He moved it around the room as a far as his bound hands would allow him. He paused on a peculiar beached rock. _What's a rock like that doing in a basement?_ He thought to himself...It wasn't a rock. _Bones_. Conan swallowed. Conan didn't fear dead bodies. He wasn't afraid of ghosts, either, because they didn't exist. But, this dark made him fear them. Something wasn't right about this room.

(Ran)

It had been a month since the disappearance of Edogawa Conan. Even her dad was starting to worry. Conan may be reckless and carefree, like a certain high school detective, but he always called beforehand if he was going to take leave. And if he didn't, he would call later, apologizing that we wouldn't be around for a while. The police force, whom had become great friends with Conan, were working their butts off to find him: Sending out photos of him on t.v., broadcasting his disappearance, phoning people who had last seen him, as well as checking his discarded items for fingerprints.

Ran paced around the room,probably wearing a hole into the carpet, thinking of a way she could find him. His phone and DB badge had been discarded, but there must be some other way to-

 **CRACK!**

Ran snapped out of her thoughts. _What did I just..._ She bent down to pick up whatever she just broke and stopped when she saw what it was. _No way._ Her rational mind thought.

 _Shut up, Rational mind. Yes way!It has to work!_ She picked up Conan's, now broken, spare glasses and sprinted out of the detective agency. She had to find Professor Agasa. She finally had a lead!

(Conan)

Something was here. He could feel its fur brush up against him; hear its shallow breaths; smell its rotten flesh. The watch light died over an hour ago. Or days. He couldn't really tell in this never ending darkness.

 **SCRAPE**

Conan could sometimes tell time by the sounds the thing made. First it would rub up against him, then it would make weird snorting sounds, next it would paw at the ground and, finally, it would rake its claws down the wall behind Conan. In his head, he knew it wasn't real, but his body wouldn't let him accept that. One of the pipes on the ceiling popped, the gas inside making hissing sounds as it bled out. _Gas...?_ Was there a chemical in the gas making him hallucinate? It would explain why Haruku didn't stay down here longer than necessary. Also how he seemed to be holding his breath until he got to the top of the stairs. Conan lifted his collar to cover his nose and mouth and breathed through the new filter. _Now if I can just last long enough for Haruku to come get me..._

(Haruku)

Conan was hopefully broken by now. The gas was scaring him into submission. He would finally love Haruku and accept him as his lover and savior. Then, he would get rid of the Mouri brat and he and Conan would finally be . Haruku liked the sound of that. Of course, he told himself he would wait to do anything to him. He would keep Conan pure until he was eighteen and then, he didn't know if he could hold back any longer after that. Haruku chuckled.

"Soon, my love, we'll finally be alone." He whispered into the vent.

(Ran)

Ran charged up to Agasa's door step and repeatedly rang the doorbell. She heard the door unlock and watched as it opened slowly. Ran looked down and made contact with Haibara Ai.

"Ai-chan! Please, I think I've got something! Please, let me in!" Ai nodded and opened the door wider.

"What do you need? Hakase isn't feeling well at the moment. He keeps worrying about Edogawa-kun. Knowing _him_ , though, he probably already has a plan..."

"Tracking glasses." Ran interrupted Ai's thoughts. Ai jumped as if zapped.

"How do you-" Ai started, but was cut off.

"I'm observant. I watch Conan-kun, all the time.I saw you guys and him using it to find his other pair. Please, we can find him with this!" _Oh, great,_ She thought, _I'm sounding desparate._ She let her shoulders fall, _I am desparate..._

"But...What if..." Ai trailed off, as if fearing to say what was on her mind.

"If he's...gone...I'll find the guy who did it and show him a piece of my mind! Then I'll haul his butt off to prison! I'll see to it he serves a life sentance in prison!" Ran declared, shakily. Ai nodded and left the room. She told Ran to stay put while she fetched the glasses. When she returned, she handed them to Ran.

"Whatever it takes, bring him back."

(Conan)

The hallucinations were getting worse, but the filter made the process somewhat slower. He was starting to see things now. The door to the basement opened, bathing the room with light. He stomped down the stairs and stopped in front of Conan.

"Have you learned your lesson?" His voice didn't sound right. When he grabbed Conan's wrists, his hands were scaly. _It's not real,_ Conan repeated, like a mantra. Conan forced himself to look at Haruku's face. It was too long; it had too many teeth.

 _It's not real. It's not real._

"You're mine, Conan." _If it's not real, Why am I so terrified?_

Whew. hehee. Can you guess where I got the gas and hallucinations idea? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I'll be working on the next chapter because I've been depriving you all. btw _I would not let Conan get raped_. Geez, what is your guy's problems? I love him too, y'know! Ran too the rescue!


	4. Who will save you?

Who will save you?

 **Disclaimer** : Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan

 **Rated** : Less T, but still T.

 **Author's note** : To answer my earlier question, I got it from Hounds of Baskerville. Making chemicals in the gas pipes was a good way to turn Conan into a terrified child. Can't have him acting like Shinichi and get himself out of this mess...

(Ran)

Ran thanked the taxi driver for his patience and stepped out of the car. The driver looked out the window and shivered.

"Sure this is the place, hon? I'm not leaving you with some crazy person, am I?"

"It's fine, thank you," Ran flashed him a tight smile, even though her stomach was doing what trapeze artists did, "There's someone waiting for me here." The driver shook his head, taking one last look at the building, and returned the smile.

"You must love him very much." Then he tipped his hat and drove away from the weed riddled sidewalk. _Yes_ , Ran put on her game face, _I_ do _love him very much._

Ran stared ahead at the creepy building Conan's glasses had led her to: The paint was chipping and creeper vines hung down from every nook and cranny. Weeds up to Ran's knees covered the yard. It looked like no one had lived here for ages, except that a light was on in a room upstairs.

 _Conan, I'm here! I'll save you!Hold on just a bit longer!_ Ran, afraid knocking would only catch this person's attention, slowly tried the front door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. Apparently, the guy didn't think he may have uninvited guests. Or he couldn't fathom anyone actaully finding him. Ran crept through the house, making her way toward the stairs she hoped led to the light room on the second level. On her way, she noticed a simple white door, which she figured left to the basement, since she didn't see a patio on the way in. _I'll check that one next if he's not upstairs._ That door, no matter how simple it looked, gave her an ominous feeling. Looking around the room, Ran noticed the interior was extremely musty and covered in dust. Cobwebs spotted the ceiling as well as every corner in the room. Plastic sheets were on every piece of furnature. _He doesn't plan on staying here long..._ Ran concluded. She shook her head, tip-toeing up the stairs. _Get Conan out, think later._

At the top of the steps, She heard voices coming from a door right of the stairs. She slowly moved towards it and put her ear up to the keyhole.

"You don't need to be afraid." Said a voice. It wasn't deep, but it was eerily calm. It made her shiver. She heard whimpering after that. Conan! She was about to kick open the door when she heard her name.

"The Mouri girl will no longer be a problem for us. I'll get rid of her and we'll be together forever." _Gross! Who is this pervert!? That's it!_

Ran got into her stance and brought the power to her legs. With all her strength, she kicked the door off it's hinges, letting it fall to the floor with a crash. She couldn't tell who looked more surprised: Conan or the creep hugging him.

(Conan)

Conan had gotten most of the chemical out of his system, thanks to the fresh air and his shirt filter, but his body was still numb. Little things made him jump, and Haruku still looked like a demon. Then Ran had to go and kick down the door. Haruku let him go and stood up, glaring at Ran. He said something, but it only sounded like growling to Conan. Ran responded, sounding like an angry fairy. _Huh...Ran has angel wings..._ She flew into the room, Her wings beating like a dove's as her foot collided with Haruku's knees. He let out a strangled cry, but she wasn't done yet. She punched him three times, rapidly, in the stomach, tripped him and then slammed him to the ground. She kept hitting him. He cried out until he went silent. Ran got off him, but he was faking it. He hit her in the eye, roaring. Ran gasped in shock as he tore at her wings...er shoulder? Conan got up and crashed into Haruku in an attempt to knock him down, but he threw him into the bed's metal leg. His head cracked against it as well as his, back and shoulders.

"Conan...!" Ran cried. He was starting to regain hearing at least. Ran kicked Haruku in the nether regions and flipped him over her shoulder. She drove her elbow into his throat, finally knocking him out. Then, she slid over to Conan's side.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. You're okay now!" She hugged him. Feeling around for anything broken.

"Fine..." He muttered, "Just bruised...The police...call the...police." He managed to get out before letting himself collapse in Ran's arms.

(Ran)

At home, Conan was bandaged and resting in bed. Agasa, Ai and the detective boys had come over to see him, but he still hadn't woken up.

"Oh, Ai-chan, Thank you so much for the glasses!" Her dad glared at Ai, but seemed relieved. He was still upset he she had left on her own.

 _"You could have been killed!" He shouted, staring at the beaten forms of Conan and his daughter. He looked close to tears._

 _"There wasn't anytime to think! I had to get him out!"_

 _"And what if he wasn't there and that guy had been waiting for you?" He had cried, embracing Ran who was still holding Conan._

 _"I'm okay now...And the police came for the guy anyway..."_

 _"I'm just glad you're safe. And the brat too," Looking at Conan he had muttered, "If you ever leave like that again and_ I'll _be the one they have to worry about."_

Ran sighed with relief. Conan was safe. She avoided getting killed herself with only bruised knees and a black eye. Everyone was finally home. She couldn't wait for Conan to wake up.

*fin*

And that's a wrap folks :) I feel content. Thank you for sticking with me for so long. You guys are seriously great.


End file.
